


Snapshots

by guesswhofern



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces of Kensi Blye's and Marty Deeks' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You know you want them

 

"You know you want it, Fern," I said, smirking while presenting my partner with a twinkie just out of her reach. Now, that's a cute face: Kensi Blye looking at me—or the thing in my hand, at least—and almost drooling because she hasn't eaten anything in the last few hours.. and that's gotta be some sort of record for her. In a weird way.

"You should see your own face, Kens, it's hilarious. Monty looks at me with the same expression when he wants something to eat or a hug. You want a hug? You should have just asked, Kens, I mean who am I to deny my partner a long, intense hug? Come here, Fern."

"Come any closer and the only thing you're gonna hug tonight is some ice." Kensi said dangerously, but you could see the hidden smile on her lips.

"I'm the one with the twinkie, you wouldn't hurt me."

"You sure about that, Deeks?" She didn't even give me a chance to answer before hitting me on the shoulder, while making sure the food wouldn't fall. "And besides, I have my own," Kensi said while giving me her best smile and laughing at herself because of God-knows-what.

"Uh-huh. You know, now you have to show me your hiding place because I know my partner can't keep anything edible close to her for long. It should be empty by now."

Our eyes caught and held, and hers narrowed. Before I could start getting lost in hers, she snapped me out of my dream. "Come here. It's right here and still full. Trust me, partner." Kensi said, trying hard to keep the smirk off her face.

"Seriously, since when - HEY!"

"See, now I've got one." She laughed and began eating my—make that her—twinkie delightedly.

"Yeah, but you cheated Sugarbear, and you know what? I think I still have one more in my desk, and you were a very, very bad girl just now, so since I'm hungry, I'm going to eat it right now. You wanna watch me?"

Her eyes got bigger and I grinned because even though I like satisfying my partners needs, I love teasing her even more.

"You don't even like them, Deeks, I can tell. Now give it to me."

"You sure about that? That one day when I was waiting for you in your car, I tried one and I can definitely understand your addiction now. They're like the best things EVER invented." I couldn't imagine that someone's eyes could get even bigger. Well, I hadn't, but clearly Kensi could do anything. Oh, if she only knew I was lying; honestly, I would never, ever eat one again. They were awful. Not edible in the slightest.

"Now that I can't believe, because you always complain about them. You didn't even touch them when we were watching movies because, and I quote, you said 'they're as enjoyable as trying to read Shakespeare.' Now explain that,Shaggy." Kensi ended her sentence with a victorious smile.

Now I had to laugh, too. It's getting better and better. "Oh Fern, you know I lie for a living, right? Maybe I like enjoying them when I'm alone in my bed, reading Romeo and Juliet—and by the way, you should watch the film, that man of your dreams is playing Romeo. Great film though. Well, maybe if I were a woman."

Kensi had stood up by now and was in front of me. "A) I do the same, dumbass—we have the same job, B) you don't eat in your bedroom, you said that when I did it, and finally, C) I saw that film a dozen times."

Shoot. She got me. Plan A failed. Well, I never actually knew where I wanted to go with plan A, so let's see how far I can get with plan B.

"Touché, Fern, touché."

She grinned.

"I'll give you the food," I said, smiling.

"That's what I thought. Where is it?"

"Under one condition."

"Fine. I'll watch you surf for a week. Happy?"

"That's not what I was thinking, but you could do that too. Sam and Callen aren't here and we'll be in here for another few hours and your last meal was 3 hours ago and I'm the one with the solution for your hunger. Ready, Fern?"

I loved that look she was giving me right know. She was looking me in the eyes and giving me a dangerous but somehow adorable smile. She knew what I was about to ask.

Right, now we were just waiting. She was waiting for me to tell her my condition, and I was just looking at her beauty.

"Give me a kiss, Fern."

"Nope, not going to happen," Kensi smirked, waiting for my response.

"Why?" I ask, still looking into her eyes.

"You know I don't do kisses, Shaggy."

"Oh, I know that's a big fat lie. You definitely do kisses and you're very good at them, too."

"I am? How do you know?" She was laughing by now.

"Because I'm the one who gets your kisses, Sugarbear. You're mine."

"Yeah, how do you figure that, Loverboy?" she said, coming closer to me.

"I remember you said, while enjoying some nice dinner with me, that I'm yours and let me tell you, I loved the way that sounded and couldn't resist saying you were mine, too. Remember? And don't think I forgot about that twinkie and my kiss, Fern." I said, bringing my hands to her waist to pull her closer to me.

"Mmm, let me think. I don't really think I said that. When did you dream that?" Ooh, that hurt. Hearing something like that from Kensi Blye, had been incredible. With that sentence on that date she'd made me one lucky man. Youdidn't get sentences like that out of her easily. I looked away from her to hide what was going through my head from her.

Didn't really work.

She cupped my face and turned me to her once again. "Of course I remember that, Marty. How could I ever forget about that evening?" she said softly, while stroking my cheeks. I gave her a smile, and she smiled back, but then she pouted and I knew what was coming. "But I still want that twinkie. Hand it over."

"Uh no, sugarbear, I don't think so. Give me a kiss and then you'll get your candy. Come on, I want to finish this report so we can go home, Kens."

"Going home sounds good. You're staying tonight, right?" she asked and I could only nod before she kissed me softly.

We broke apart after a while. "Where else would I go, Kens? You're the only thing I need," I said before kissing her again. I walked over to my desk and grabbed her Twinkie.

She smiled and thanked me without words. She began walking back to her desk, but I grabbed her wrist and turned her to pull closer again.

"I love you," I said while my forehead rested against hers.

She smiled softly and kissed me again. "I love you too."

 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one. Thanks comehomeziva for being my beta! I changed a few things. I'm not sure if I wrote this story because of what we saw in 5x09, maybe it was unintentional.
> 
> \- Nadja
> 
> PS: You should check out hermionesmydawg. She writes amazing stories and she just published a new one, which is amazing.

She hovers over him, pecking his lips a few more times, before hoisting herself up. He playfully wraps an arm around her waist.

"Nuh-uh," she shakes her head and puts both of her hands on his chest, bringing a barricade between them, "we gotta go to work soon. I bet we're already late." He can't help but chuckle. "What?" she asks, confused.

"It's like six thirty, Kens. Plenty of time to still do other things," he says, laughing.

She stays stubborn. "But the sun's up and I checked the clock before and it's…" she looks to her right to read the clock on his nightstand, "…6:45," she says, astonished. "Oops."

"Told you," he says, grinning and pulling her down, kissing her again. She doesn't argue with him anymore and soon things begin to look a lot like the night before.

Her head is resting on his chest again and he's stroking her hair when her stomach makes itself known.

"Hungry much?" Deeks asks with a slight grin.

"Nah, not really, my belly always does that," she says, annoyed but with a slight grin.

"Alright," he proposes and drops a kiss on her forehead, before standing up, "I make pancakes while you shower, where I would love to join you but can't, because if I do, we will definitely be late. Get yourself pretty, but you don't really have to do anything because you're already beautiful," he tells her with a smile, dressed only in his boxers. "Breakfast should be ready by then, and after you're done, I'll take one—and you could pretty please take Monty for a quick walk?"

He sees her nodding and admires her for a few more moments in his bed. "Lookin' good in my bed, Kens," he says out loud. Like you belong there, he adds in thought.

She throws a pillow in his direction and laughs. "Food, Deeks, now!"

He winks and leaves the room. "Aye aye, captain!" he says, chuckling.

"I'm making breakfast after I'm out of here. Waffles and fruit's alright?"

"Do what you like, just don't forget the sugar," she tells him with a grin.

* * *

They already have a routine. He meets her at the bathroom door and gives her the coffee in a mug. After sharing a few kisses, he's busy in the bathroom. She should have left with Monty right away, but decides to drink her coffee in the house. After hearing her partner's singing, she quickly grabs the leash and whistles for Monty. She's wearing the same shirt as yesterday, but has changed into a different pair of jeans.

Connecting the leash, she walks him to the beach and lets him loose to run to the water.

She's been really enjoying her morning so far. After years of waking up alone—although she wasn't unhappy doing so because she could go on a morning jog or just enjoy her coffee without interruption—she could really get used to it. To waking up with Deeks by her side and Monty's barking in the morning.

He's already sitting fully dressed on the table and checking his phone when she comes through the door.

"And she's finally back. Where did you go with him? Alaska?"

After washing her hands, she sits down next to him and places a pancake on her plate. "Nope, just watched him play. Had a few things to think about."

He raises his eyebrow and thinks of the worst thing that could happen. "You're not leav-"

She interrupts him quickly. "No, I'm not, Deeks. It's just, we're not telling the guys anything yet, right? But I'm wearing the same thing as yesterday, so the boys will get suspicious and then they'll ask questions and—"

"Slow down there, Sugarbear," he says, grinning. "If you don't want to, we don't have to. It makes everything even more awesome, sneaking around and having a little secret. Well, you couldn't wait to undress me so we couldn't stop at your house and get clothes, and sadly you took the ones I had at my house home with you the last time. Whose fault is that, missy?"

"Deeks," she says threateningly, but with a smile tugging her lips, "watch your mouth. I still can kick your ass big-time."

He just grins and starts his breakfast. She starts doing the same. "Slow down, Kens. You need to swallow your food first before inhaling more," he says, watching her eat.

She looks sweetly at him and does what he tells her before throwing a punch to his shoulder. A hard one.

"Ow," he rubs his shoulder, "that was totally on me." As a peace offering, he holds up his fork with a piece of the pancake he's eating and feeds her.

He gets a kiss as a sign of acceptance and smiles. "Win-win situation, huh?"

* * *

"We're pretty early, Kens."

Exiting the vehicle, they begin making their way to the mission and stop before entering. "Better for us. I can kiss you again," she moves closer and is just inches away from his lips, "and no one will think I spent the night with you, just that I wasn't at home."

"And we don't want anyone to find out where you really were, right?" he asks, grinning and moving her between himself and the wall.

"Nuh-uh, not yet," she tells him and finally kisses him.

They part after a few seconds and enter. "What a wonderful day. Sun is shining, temperatures are high, and my partner is happy with her donuts. Let's see what the day brings."


	3. Surprise

Kensi's POV

So I'm a badass agent, and a lot of other things, but I can't find the perfect way to tell the most important person in my life something really, really great? Come on, Kensi, think! Think, think, think!

Maybe I should just tell him? No, that's not us. Should I keep it to myself until it's obvious? No, that's probably not a good idea, he'd be mad because I was still out in the field.

I need to surprise him and I have two ideas: A) buy some little shoes and then maybe give them to him as a present or just let him find them or B) not drinking beer the next time he offers me one and let him figure it out himself.

We still have some time off, so I have time to decide. He's still sleeping next to me but I feel him stir so I caress his chest softly to wake him up. His arm tightens around me and his eyes slowly open.

"Hi, gorgeous," he looks down at me and smiles before kissing me softly. "Something tells me today the waves are gonna be awesome. You'll come with me, right?"

"I had some other plans for the morning, but since I don't want girls drooling over you and hurting themselves I'll come with you to show them that the cute little surfer is taken."

"First, I'm not cute, and second, you know I'm not little, but it's still awesome to have my super hot wonder woman girlfriend with me on the beach saving me," he grins while getting up.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Shaggy," I laugh.

* * *

"You ready, Fern?" Deeks asks me from the room.

"Almost, don't rush me. I need to look good," I say, finishing my hair.

"Oh, come on. You're always stunning, Kens. You don't need any of this to look perfect."

I still can't handle compliments from him, so I begin to blush and answer him shyly. "Thanks, Marty." By now he's in the bathroom too, and wraps his arms around my waist. Can he feel it? No, that's not possible, you can't even see anything yet. And besides, the surprise would be ruined. He softly kisses my neck and I turn in his arms. I lay my hands behind his neck and bring him in for a kiss. He responds immediately and his hands wander behind my back to press me closer to him. I give him one last kiss before I say something again. "I don't wanna be late, so let me finish, Deeks."

"We still have a few minutes," he smirks.

"I'm sure we do, but we both know we need more than that, so out." I shoo him out so I'm alone again.

"Kens.." he pleads.

"No, sit on the couch and wait." He laughs at me before doing what he was told.

I finish and get out of the bathroom. "I'm ready, just need my jacket."

"I already got one for you," he says softly. I turn around and smile at him. "That's so sweet, but I can't wear this jacket with that outfit and it's too hot for that jacket anyway."

"But you wore it yesterday," he states. Fuck.

"Yes, but do you really wanna argue with a girl about what to wear?" I say, smirking at him. I would wear the jacket tonight, but I still need to get his present from the bedroom and he would be too curious if I didn't come out with something else.

Deeks is pouting by now. "I don't want to but I really, really like seeing this on you."

God, he is so sweet. "Tomorrow, Deeks, okay? I promise you'll love what I'll wear when you let me go," I say, looking at him and quickly giving him a kiss before walking away.

I walk into the bedroom, open the wardrobe, and take his jacket (the one I "borrowed" a few years ago and never gave it back) and put it on. Then I pull the box out from under the bed and put it in a bag that's nearby.

"What do you say now?" I say to him and dance circles in the living room.

"Firstly, that's definitely the best thing I have ever seen on earth. My girl in my jacket - heaven on earth," he smiles and then his smile turns into a grin, "and secondly, I KNEW you stole it," he laughs.

"Can you blame me?" I stick my tongue out at him and begin walking to the door, laughing. "Not only your girl, Shaggy," I mutter under my breath and smile.

* * *

We're at our new favorite restaurant and celebrating. We've never ordered beer here before, so I was happy not to have to find a lie explaining why I don't want to drink anything alcoholic.

I got my two burgers with French fries and a donut. Deeks was still talking to that guy on the counter and was laughing about something he said. I hope he's smiling like this again after I tell, well, basically show him whatwe're expecting,I think.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't hear him coming.

"Alex is great. We're going surfing next week."

"Alex?"

"The counter guy. What's up?" he says and looks me in the eyes.

I simply smile at him. "Nothing, I just didn't know his name."

"Kens, you didn't hear me coming and that's spooky."

"Oh, that. I'm enjoying that burger and I don't need to be on high alert when I'm with you, so I let it drift a little."

He smiles at my answer and softly kisses me on the lips before resting his forehead against mine. "I'm glad," he says and begins eating his burger.

We are laying in the sand later, just enjoying the light breeze and the music that's playing.

My head's placed over his heart and he's softly stroking my hair.

"Hey, Kens?"

"Mmm?"

"What's in the bag? You haven't needed it yet."

Buh. Now or never.

"I got something for you," I smile, and take the present out.

"But..?"

"No buts, just open it," I smile.

He opens it and finds a picture, which I laid on top first. It's a picture of Deeks, Monty and myself. We were in the park that day and I wanted a photo, so I asked someone to take it.

"I wanted to... to give you... I mean... I wanted to give you a photo from your little family. But only if you want to call it that," I say shyly.

He's still looking at the photo and has a smile of pride on his face and his eyes are lit up.

Then he looks at me. "That's beautiful, Kens. Thank you," he says, and kisses me on my lips first and than plants kisses on my nose, cheeks and forehead. "Why shouldn't I call it a family photo? You and Monty are my everything," he whispers in my ear. I begin to blush and kiss his cheek.

"There's more."

"More?" He takes the photo out and sees the shoes, one pair of blue ones and one in red... and begins to laugh. Why is he laughing? "You bought Monty shoes? That's cute, but it was a joke when I told you about the ones for dogs."

Now I had to laugh, too.

"These aren't exactly for Monty, Marty," I say, and wait with a smile on my face.

He looks confused at first, but then his eyes widen. "Wait. Are you saying that... that we're... that we're pregnant?" he says, looking at me and slowly a smile, an even bigger smile than the one he had on tonight, grows as I nod.

"I don't know if you're pregnant too, but with me I'm pretty sure," I say, teasing him a little but doing it with a smile.

I've never seen him smile like that. That's a good thing, right?

He pulls me into a hug and lays me back on the sand. "That's the best thing I've ever heard, Kens. God, that's awesome. I'm gonna be a daddy," he says, and smiles down at me. "I love you," he whispers and kisses me.

"You are and I love you too but you should let me breathe, so I can carry your child properly."

He laughs and pulls away. "I like our position."

"I know you do, I can feel it," I joke, and punch him. "Get off of me."

"Alright, alright, no harm needed."

He pulls me with him so I can lie on his chest again. We're silent for a while. "I still don't understand why two pair of shoes in different colors are in it."

I laugh again. "You're really stupid right now. Guess what it means, Shaggy."

He smiles sheepishly. "I like solving things. Let's see. Blue and red one. Boy and girl. You bought two because you don't know the gender?"

"Ehh, wrong guess, Loverboy."

He looks thoughtful then. "We're getting twins?" he asks shyly, looking down to see my reaction.

"100 points, Shaggy," I smile and hide my face in his neck.

* * *

He puts a finger under my chin so I have to look at him. "You know you're amazing, right? I mean, here we are, eating burgers, and then BAM you do that sweet little thing to tell me we're gonna have a bigger family soon."

I look down and blush. "Now I'm embarrassed. But thank you, Marty," I smile.

"You know, I need to change the photo in that picture soon." He smirks at me. What the hell? Why?

"What? Why would you do that? I thought you love that photo."

"Slow down, Kens. No need to get all badass on me. No, we'll have to take another one like that in a few months. You know, since we're expanding our little family."

"Oh, right, didn't think of that," I say, grinning at him.

"God, that' so crazy. One hour ago I was sitting here, happy to have you and Monty and then you tell me this. That's crazy." He smiles.

"I know," I confirm. "But you're gonna need to buy me more donuts now," I laugh at him, and stand up to throw the trash away.

"More? You already eat a lot. You wanna get fat?" he teases me and I punch him. Hard.

"Hey, I'm a pregnant woman so don't call me fat. Imagine how my punches are going to be now."

"I'm gonna buy you donuts so I can avoid the pain," he says and pulls me back into his lap.

He looks over my shoulder and puts both of his hands on my stomach and begins to stroke it up and down.

He kisses me on the cheek and tells me one thing I will probably shiver at every time I remember this moment.

"I can't wait to meet them."


	4. Merry Christmas I

"Come on, Kensi," he says with a smile gracing his relaxed face. Hetty had let them all go an hour earlier and Deeks had takenher to a bar near the mission to celebrate this special day. "You know you want to go."

She shakes her head and laughs. "Why should I? I'm comfortable here, sitting in a booth and drinking beer with my partner. I don't need an overcrowded Christmasmarket, especially not today," she tells him,a bit annoyed because he's been begging her for the last few hours to go with him to the Christmas market in the city, "Can't we just stay here?"

"Of course we can, but I thought we might want to make today different. You know, changing our usual routine, having fun together, buying stupid stuff we'll never use again..."

Taking in his appearance, she can tell he really wants to go there. His eyes are lit up and he's been grinning nonstop.

"It's your birthday Kens, say yes," he says,nudging his shoulder into hers. "It's my treat tonight."

He pulls his jacket up and grabs something from inside his pocket. It looks like a small box, the perfect size for a ring but she knows that can't be what's in there. It'swrapped in black paper with a red bow in the middle.

"It's nothing big, just something I saw and I thought of you. I hope you like it," he tells her, putting it on the table.

She doesn't know how do react. She wants to open her present immediately but something holds her back—either her nervousness or something else. And it's funny that he wants her to give such an expensive looking present in a bar.

"Do you really want to give it to me now?" she asks, chuckling, "You're always looking for the perfect moment and then you give me my birthday present in a bar? Really, Shaggy? Who does that to a girl?"

He can't help but laugh, because she sure knows him better than he does himself. "You're right, give it back to me!" hejokingly demands as he tries to take it from her.

"Oh, no you don't! Keep your hands off it. Now!" she says, eyeing him playfully.

"What?" Of course, one minute she's actinglike she's insulted that he just pulled that act in a bar and when he wants to take it back, she almost shoots him in the crotch. Typical.

"Cheeky Kensalina," he says, smirking before taking her hands to bring them back on the table.

* * *

He doesn't pull his hand away when he succeeds, rather begins caressing the back of her hands with his thumbs in a slow and steady motion.

"Deeks..," she warns, removing her hand to open the little red box. She can't keep thegrin from her face when she sees what's inside it.

There's a dog charm in it, one that she's can see resembles Monty, and she grins at him before letting out a quiet wuff to show him she's happy with it. He can't help but grin at her reaction. "Look under it, Ferni Dog."

She does as told and finds another charmfor her Pandora bracelet. It's even better than the Monty charm, who's part of her family now. This one's related to her job—alittle NCIS Badge. You can see it when you look at it closely. "Oh my god, that's beautiful."

"I had order it, because turns out, no shop has a badge in their supply," he tells her, chuckling.

While she's been unwrapping her present, he's been observing her fondly. He's seeneverything—how excited she was to see what was inside of it, how the happiness took over when she recognized what the figurines depicted. The light in her unique mismatched eyes when she looked up in astonishment and affection. Watching her smile, this perfect honest smile she only shows to a few people, including him, is all he can ask for.

It's the only thing he wants. Her being happy on her birthday. And if he's the cause of it, that's even better.

* * *

She can't look away from her new favorite jewelry. "Deeks… this is too much. I can't take it," she tells him, still speechless. He really put thought in it, and it must have cost him more than any of the others to order it for her. Maybe no shop ever created a NCIS badge charm and someone had to make it.

"This must have cost you so much."

"Kens," he says softly and smiles, "don't be silly. It's your birthday present and nothing is too expensive for my favorite plant," he adds, teasing her.

"You—" she manages before she starts shaking with laughter and he joins her soon after.

When the door opens to let new patrons in,he looks outside and can see the snow falling in the dark. He wants to say they should go soon, so they can drink some mulled wine at the Christmas market and just walk around to watch all the kids and the lights, but when he turns he sees her absently stroking her thumb over the dogcharm wearing that dreamy look again.

She's smiling, not a big one, a private one, one that people let show when they'realone, or in Kensi's case, when she's very comfortable with the way things are.

He likes to imagine she's thinking about Monty and maybe, just maybe, him, too. For him it's the official sign that she's joined the family.

She takes Monty with her when she jogs and Daddy isn't home, and almost every time she's hissnuggle partner, not Deeks. She's taken the open role of the other parent and he's glad she has.

"You know, Monty's gained weight latelysince you obviously can't stop yourself from giving him treats all the time," he jokinglyengages her, so she won't be startled.

* * *

She slowly comes out of her daze and turns around grinning. "That's not true. Who gives his dog the rest of the food after dinner?"

He reaches up to scratch the back of his neck while grinning sheepishly. "I think we're both to blame here," he states matter-of-factly.

"You should put him on diet, Shaggy," she begins, "otherwise he'll get fatter, just like you," she teases him.

"Mhhm, yes, tell that to my flat belly. Emphasis on flat," he says sarcastically, lifting up his shirt to show his abs.

She stops mid-sentence after glancing down and lets her chin drop for a few seconds, before she catches what she's doing. "Well, looks like someone's been training, huh? Sam force you into it?"

"I trained, yes. With Sam, no," he answers quickly with a shrug before looking out again. "We should go, its perfect right now and the Christmas market isn't open 24/7. Do you want me to put the charms on your Pandora bracelet?" he asks, gesturing to her new accessories.

"No, I can't risk losing them. I put them on later," she replies sweetly, already putting on her jacket.

* * *

The snow is slowly falling and has covered everything: the streets, the houses, thelights. It looks beautiful. They walk over tothe market in peace, happy to be with there with each other.

They stop at some intervals and shop for a few things. Halfway through he puts his arm around her and pulls her closer, using the pretense that he thought he saw her shivering—but both of them know it's a lie, so he goes for the next best one.

"I don't wanna lose you," he says. Each of them knows that he doesn't just mean losing her in the Christmas market.

She knows it's still not the reason why he did that, but she doesn't really care. She'sactually enjoying it. "That's better," she says, slightly chuckling and bringing one of her arms around his waist.

By this time, she's basically melted in his embrace but that didn't mean he has license to lower his hand to no end. Every time he tries to reach the next deeper goal,she hits him and he puts his hand back where they were before.

He buys food for both of them and now they're sitting in a shelter, drinking mulled wine and watching the amount of people.

"You know, this is actually nice. I don't feel stressed and we found a pretty nice spot and can watch the slightly drunken people without getting noticed too much," Kensi tells him.

He shakes his head, laughing before answering, "Trust me, you get noticed either way. All the guys are looking at you. They all look at me like I'm a god or like they want to kill me, because I'm sitting here with you," he ends and takes a sip of his mulled wine again.

She grins devilishly before telling him what she's thinking. "Do you want to make them even more jealous?"

He nods and seconds later he feels a warm hand covering his own, looking up to meetKensi's eyes. What he sees in them is warmth and happiness and a dash ofmischief, too.

He closes his eyes and chuckles before lacing their fingers together. "Wow, now I get death glares from everywhere."

* * *

They kept holding hands the whole time, sometimes letting their fingers dance on the other's with playfulness on their face, before lacing them together again. It's getting late and Deeks knows the market will close soon, so they stand up and walk before getting sidetracked by Kensi wanting to look at knives.

He sees his chance and disappears from her side for a few minutes, coming back with a gingerbread heart that has "Princess" written on it. He appears next to her and talks about her knife choice before they continue their journey.

They keep walking next to each other, holding hands a few times, before Deeks asks her to shut her eyes. She does so and when she opens them again she finds him in front of her and feels the little weight on her neck, so she looks down and sees the heart.

She smiles and hugs him softly, whispers a shy thank you and kisses him on the cheek—a kiss that lasts longer than one just between friends.

While walking to the car, she tells him something he hasn't expected at all. "This was one of the best birthdays in years, Deeks. Thank you."

He kisses her head while they keepwalking. "No need to thank me. I'd do it all over again. Just wait until next year," he says, winking.

He gets into the car and waits until Kensi's seated. "Ice cream and Top Model now?"

"You know me too well, Shaggy."

"What can I say…" he starts, chuckling before getting a punch from Kensi. He doesn't mind the hit at all—she apologizesin her own way.

She's the one who laces their fingers this time.


	5. Merry Christmas, Marty

Leaving the car, Kensi gathers the presents she'd bought for her family and walks up next to Deeks, who waits in front of the door.

"Are you ready for the fest?" she asks him excited, because she gets to spend Christmas with two of her most important human beings in the world. She hears a "wuff!" from behind her. She begins to laugh and revises her thought. Three of the most important people. Her mum, her partner and his little doppelganger Monty.

"Yeah," he chuckles and adds, "not really", before laughing and nervously rubbing his hands. She takes his right hand in her own and kisses it.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Marty."

He nods and she rings the bell, hearing a "coming" seconds later.

"You know, I like it when you call me Marty, Fern," Deeks says to her cautiously.

"I-," she begins, but gets cut off by her mother opening the blue wooden door, greeting them both with a big smile.

"Finally I see my favorite girl again," Julia says and pulls Kensi into a hug. After a few quiet moments they break their embrace and she turns to Deeks. "Hello again, detective!"

"Hey Mrs. Feldman. Nice to meet you under completely different and much happier circumstances. I guess another man wants to greet you," he says and whistles, "Come here, boy, greet the woman you'll maybe get food from today."

"Hey there, little one," she says in a voice reserved for adorable animals and babies, "you like my yard, huh? And you're behaving pretty well, clearly opposite of what Kensi's told me about you!" she straightens up, ending her talk with him.

"He's taking after his daddy," Deeks tells her, proud, "but Ferny, you talk about me and Monty with your mum? Good to know. What did you tell her?" He asks laughing.

"All the bad stuff."

"What, like me riding a camel having dirty thoughts?" he teases her, laughing.

"No, but you buying yourself a motor bike, even though you have a much safer car," she tells him, her smile failing for a few seconds walking into the house.

"Kens-," he says quietly. He takes off his jacket and lays down Monty's dog bed before walking in the direction of the living room, finding Kensi and her mum talking to each other. They're talking over the kitchen isle, where Kensi's mum is filling water into the cups to make fresh tea.

"No, we did Christmas shopping a week ago and it was a lot of stress and I wanted to get it done really quick. But Deeks, being a kid, stopped at the video game arcade and played for like an hour. Not only by himself, but also with other kids. Don't tell him but it was actually rather cute," she explains, her mum blushing a bit.

"Gracias, sugarbear!" He says and sits down next to her, then leans over and kisses her cheek for a few seconds.

"You weren't suppossed to hear that, Shaggy."

"At least he's one of the men who doesn't hide that he's still a kid deep at heart. I mean, just look at his shirt," she says, snorting a bit before laughing.

He's wearing a soft Mickey Mouse pullover, just right for the Christmas season. She's much more decent. She's wearing a warm deep red sweater and black jeans and the new beanie she got from Hetty as her chrismas present.

"Yeah, blame her. She bought it just for fun," he tells her, chuckling.

He takes the cup of tea out of Julia's extended hand and takes a sip before looking around and admiring all the decorations.

"This looks nice, Julia. And the tree is awesome. I've never had one this size," he tells her honestly, remembering his not-so-bright childhood.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew the Blye girls could cook this good. Kensi obviously didn't get her cooking skills from her mum. Right, Kensalina?" He asks, receiving the punch right away.

"Hey, don't say that. I can cook!"

"Yeah? That toast you made me last weekend?" He asks, amused, "that's not cooking, sweetcheeks. That's called toasting," he tells her, winking.

"Do you want me to be your snuggle partner tonight?" she asks, waiting until she sees him nod, "then you might want to stop with whatever you're doing right now, because that privilege's getting endangered..."

Julia, the peacekeeper, interjects. "Okay, okay. Deeks, why don't you help put the dishes away? Kensi can get these presents you wanted to hide and I want you to try my eggnog."

"Mum, don't. He can't drink that. It's way too strong for little Deeks here," Kensi announces to her mother.

"At least let me try, Fern."

"Whatever you say, Max," she replies, smirking. Minutes later she gets her confirmation by hearing him choking a few times.

She'd brought the presents to underneath the Christmas tree and joins her loved ones in the kitchen.

"Hi handsome," she whispers into his ear after she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Hey, sugarbear. Miss me too much to be apart from me?" he asks with a smirk.

"Every day," she just replies and kisses his cheek. Pulling back, she sees him smiling lovingly at her.

"Isn't this a lovely scene, some may say it's worth a picture," her mum says, joining their conversation and waving her camera, which is still showing the picture of the two kissing.

Recognizing the soft tune of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," Deeks begins to sway and brings Kensi in front of him so he can sway with her together. "Don't make me jealous. My husband isn't here today and you two are just adorable and in your own little world and I feel like the third wheel."

Kensi steps back from Deeks. "Mum- that's not what we intended. I-" Kensi rambles but is cut off by her mum again, "Kens, it's okay," she says, taking one of her hands in both of hers, "it's beautiful to see this much respect and love between you two. I can see that he makes you happy."

Deeks's smiling again and wrapping his arms around Kensi, who begins to blush into the hug after kissing Julia's cheek. "Don't make me blush, Mum," Kensi mumbles, embarrassed, in Deeks' shoulder.

"Well, let's open the presents, shall we?"

* * *

"This is just what I need! A spa week, thank you both so much!" Julia hugs both of them, "It's too much."

"It's not, Mum. Take it and have a nice week."

"OK, I'll stop. I got you two something, too." She goes over to the tree and pulls out two similar boxes. "This one is for you, Marty. I hope I bought the right one."

"Oh, now I'm curious," he tells them and rips the Christmas paper away. "Kensi, that's the surfing book I told you about. That came out like two weeks ago but I never bought one. That's very thoughtful, Julia!" he tells her, smiling at her before pulling her into a hug.

"You should look inside."

He does as told and finds a voucher for his favorite surf shop. "Kensi helped me out with this one."

"Thanks, Julia."

Kensi had quietly stood up while the other two were caught up on their conversation and gotten her present for Deeks. Deeks spots his girlfriend at the Christmas tree and watches her coming back with a nicely wrapped gift.

"Is that for me, Kens?"

"Yes it is, Deeks, so open it," she says, giving him her present.

Getting rid of the paper, his smiles grows at what's inside. It's a framed picture of herself snuggling with Monty at the beach and a picture with Monty and her playing a game. It looked like she took the first picture herself, because you didn't see anything else and she was smiling like an idiot.

He begins to pepper her with kisses and whispers silent thank you's to her. "This is, wow, Kensi. Now I have you in every part of my life. I think they're my new favorite pictures," he tells her, smiling.

"Look under them, there's another surprise."

"What could even comp—tickets to Hawaii? You got us tickets to Hawaii?" She just nods and smiles.

"I'm gonna teach you some more surfing and we're gonna have fun and I mean 24/7. You know, at the beach, in b-," he gets cut off by Kensi putting a hand over his mouth to stop him from saying it out loud.

"Don't you dare."

He kisses her hand and she lets it fall, smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas."


	6. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is based on a video I saw awhile ago. I'll just put the link her (mind the spaces): https watch? v=39nmX3yZHcg.
> 
> I used alot of scenes that you will see in the video. Credit to Pampers. I hope you enjoy it. I'd love if you tell me your opinion.
> 
> PS: YOU WILL SEE A NEW NEW CHAPTER IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS. I just finished it the day before yesterday.
> 
> :) - guesswhofern

She dresses their little girl in her princess room. Pink sheets on her bed, all kinds of toys in a box her daddy made by himself and decorated with her.

Kensi lays out a light pink dress and the new shoes she bought last week.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's get you even more pretty for daddy," she tells her daughter who's playing with her toys on the floor.

The girl stands up and runs to her. "I'm here, mummy."

"I can see that, sunshine," her mother answers, smiling, "do you think you can put the dress on by yourself?"

"I ty mummy, okay?" Emily tells her mother.

Kensi sits down on her daughter's bed and watches her get at least half dressed. She chuckles and tells her to come over. "I'll help you with the rest. I'm proud of you," she tells her with love in her voice and a kiss to her temple. "See, now you're ready."

"I pretty mummy?" the little girl asks, while going to the mirror.

"You're the prettiest princess I know," Kensi tells her while picking her up.

"Daddy now?" the little girl asks, excited.

Kensi looks around and hears him singing in the kitchen, probably finishing the food before getting dressed himself.

"Not yet, baby. Let's turn on some cartoons, alright? Mummy wants to see those three little girls fighting again," she tells her to distract her but also because she's really kind of into that kids show. And Deeks always tells her they're like her - fierce, strong and brilliant. Oh and wonder women, like Kensi.

"MUMMY Power Puff Girls!" Emily shouts and runs to the living room.

Their living room is the biggest room in the house and, thanks to Deeks, really tidy. She picks her daughter up and sits down, putting her on her lap and starting to watch their favorite show.

* * *

He shouldn't be this nervous, but he is. It's only their daughter, but that's the problem. Because it's his and Kensi's daughter it has to be almost perfect.

He's in their bedroom, finishing up his apperance. He's wearing black shorts, a white shirt and a black jacket over it.

It's casual, but that's how they are. How crazy they are.

He wouldn't have it any other way. He has his beautiful wife Kensi and together they have the most beautiful daughter.

He tries to brush his hair and fails majorly.

"Kid's gotten me nervous. Marty Deeks doesn't get nervous, not because of a girl," he says, chuckling, "but she's my little princess."

He leaves the room and walks down the stairs, typing a message to Kensi.

'I'm ready. See you tonight, love you.'

He closes the front door and waits for a few seconds before turning around and walking back to it. He hears a squeal and waits for the door to open.

* * *

_3 and a half years ago_

_No one has noticed her swollen belly yet, because she can still hide it under loose shirts and at night she distracts him enough so he won't see or feel it._

_She took the test almost two weeks ago and luckily got an appointment with her doctor a few days after it came back positive. Her gynecologist confirmed it and told her to be back in four to six weeks._

_Their second anniversary as a married couple is in a few days and she plans on telling him about their newest addition on their date or whatever he's planned for them._

_She'd married her best friend and partner after three years of a relationship and almost ten years as partners at work._

_The wedding was a little bit fancy and a lot them. They married at the beach - mostly Deeks's idea but Kensi couldn't think of anywhere else that would fit more. Ray was there with his family (Hetty made sure no one would find out he even entered the city)._

_Julia was there with her husband and Kensi wore the earrings Julia and her grandmother had worn at their weddings._

_A few other friends of Deeks and Kensi were there, too and it was a very intimate ceremony. Hetty, of course, was part of it, because she's everything in the world you can imagine. So she married them and they said their vows. Deeks's vow brought her to tears of laughter. She heard Sam and Callen laughing out loud a few times while Deeks told some slightly embarrassing stories and they knew a few more things he didn't tell._

_Kensi's vow was beautiful, too. They looked at each other the whole time and she couldn't help but tell a really funny story about him, which got everyone laughing._

_They sealed their deal with a kiss and Kensi now owned another name - Kensi Marie Blye Deeks._

_She wanted to keep her name, because it reminded her of her dad and she really didn't want to lose her maiden name and part of her past._

_Afterwards they celebrated at a hotel until the night was over and the two left for the honeymoon._

* * *

_Present_

"Go on, baby, open it," Kensi tells her daughter, smiling at her excitement running to the door.

She waits in the living room and watches the scene unfold between her daughter and Deeks.

His nervousness is written on his face when she first opens the door, but disappears a little when he sees his daughter smiling at him.

"Hi baby," he says to her and looks at the dress, "you look beautiful."

Her daughter smiles and kisses his cheek before answering. "Mummy did that," she tells him and shows him her new shoes, "New shoes, daddy."

"Wow, they're awesome. I wish I had shoes like this!" he replies, excited, which gets her to laughing.

"Ready for your date, daddy?" she asks her date.

He breathes out, smiles and nods. "Let's go, princess."

She drags him to their back porch and climbs on one of the chairs.

Kensi steps up to the table wearing a towel for an apron and suppressing a smile. "What do you want to drink? We have juice, tea and water."

"Juice please, Mummy," she answers, and Kensi walks into the house playing their waitress for the night.

She comes back and puts the juice for Emily and the water for the Deeks on the table.

"You didn't ask me what I wanted."

She walks back to the house and answers. "I know you, hubby. Have fun on your date. Food will be ready soon."

She can cook now, thanks to Deeks and his cooking lessons. She made something easy. Lasagna. It's their daughter's favorite. Emily got Kensi's sugar addiction and loves everything unhealthy.

Before the main course, she gives them a few fruits to have at least something healthy. The lasagna turns out well, and for dessert they have ice cream. Kensi says goodbye to them and goes to meet with Nell.

"Finished, daddy!" Emily says, proudly showing her empty cup.

"Awesome, you wanna help me finish mine?"  
"So tell me, what did you do with Uncle Callen yesterday?" he asks her.

"We drew! And I ate ice cream just like now. Bol'shoy!"

He wants to ask her what she drew, but now there's a more interesting question to ask.

"Emily, did you just speak Russian?"

She nods. "Mummy said okay to Uncle Callen and he speaks Rusin to me like all the time."

Deeks laughs at that. Leave it to Callen to teach his little girl another language.

"Maybe you'll take Callen's place in twenty years and become a superhero like Mummy and Daddy and all the others."

"Can we go swing now?" she asks, his statement completely passing over her head.

He wipes his face clean and cleans the table a little bit before standing up. "Lead the way."

She's waiting for him on the last stair and holds out her hand so he can take it. He smiles at her gesture and runs a little and she giggles.

God, just like her mother. That sound is so beautiful but at the same time a little bit frightened, he thinks.

He sees his daughter walking on the little sidewalk between their plants (Deeks's plants, not Kensi's). He joins her and tries, just like his daughter, not to fall down.

After she reaches, the end she's running towards the swing set they have in their yard.

"Daddy, help me up," she orders and lifts her arms.

"There's a word missing, princess." He moves closer to her but doesn't pick her up until she says the magic word.

"Please, daddy," she says, sweetly.

He scoops her up in his arms and throws her into the air. She giggles happily and he does it again before he puts her on the swing and pushes her.

They continue this for a few more minutes before she wants to do something else. They end up playing with Monty until he steals her toys. She runs after him, trying to catch him, and laughs when Monty runs her over and startsgiving her kisses.

"Monty, don't do that," he says, jokingly, knowing Monty won't stop his assault.

She's tired after hours of playing and they go back into the house. Her dress isn't pink anymore either.

"Did you enjoy our date, princess?" he asks, quietly.

Marty only hears her yelling from her room. "Yes, daddy!"

"Good."

* * *

He texts Kensi to tell her they're finished and that she can return to them. To her family.

The status of importance of Nell and the others is equal to his, but they have a bond now. A family. They conceived something out of love. They couldn't forget each other even of they wanted to.

He bathes Emily and puts comfier clothes on and they turn on the TV. He brings them both a bowl of ice cream to eat and Deeks is the one who hears the sound of Kensi's car first.

"Guess Mommy's back."

His daughter runs to the front door and pulls on it, opening it for her Mummy.

"MUMMY," she screams, ecstatic, and runs to her. She's such a happy character. She has the best traits of her parents. Kensi catches her in her arms and holds her tight.

"I missed you, love bug."

"Missed you, too."

Kensi walks into the house and gets rid of her shoes before joining Marty on their couch.

"Hi," she says before kissing him, "Em told me you had an awesome day."

He smiles. "We did."

"Good. Now get me a bowl, too while I'm changing clothes, please."

He does as he's told and meets both his girls two minutes later again.

Em sits inbetween them and eats her ice cream.

"I love you," he whispers into Kensi's ear and she strokes his cheek before kissing him again.

"Love you, too."

Mindlessly Em enters their conversation. "Love, too."

Both parents chuckle and move closer and Deeks puts Emily on one of his and one of Kensi's legs.

That's how their evening ends: snuggled up on the couch.


	7. Best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a little bit OOC I guess. I also made stuff up, like Kensi speaking German, and she's more open about her relationship with Jack, too. They're also a lot more open with each other—not hiding what they think and feel and so on.

You can miss someone who died, you can miss someone who moved away, but the worst is when you miss someone you see everyday. ~ Unknown

* * *

 

He doesn't know how long it's been the way it is and can't really pinpoint the exact date when it began. It's enough that he knows this happened to them. To their friendship. The strongest and happiest he's ever seen or had in his entire life.

"I can't believe I let it go that far," he whispers to himself. They're dismissed for the day and they'd all just agreed to meet at a bar to celebrate the success of another solved case.

She hears him and turns around, facing him. "What did you say?" she asks. "Nothing, partner. Just my crazy mind playing games with me."

"Alright."

"Hey, do you want me to pick you up at nine?" Marty asks Kensi with a smile while packing his bag, "Monty misses you like hell."

She looks up, and meets his eyes before shaking her head. "No, I'm good. I need to go food shopping before going to the bar. So I'll just meet you there, see you soon," she says before walking out, leaving him alone.

Usually they would carpool. One of them would sleep by the other and talk endlessly. But it hasn't been like that for a few weeks now.

They don't talk as much as they used to. It's like there's nothing more to talk about. That's the problem. He knows they could talk for hours without even trying hard. He wants to tell her so much. He misses his sunday morning breakfast buddy.

Tonight he's going to change that.

Everyone arrives shortly after nine pm and settles into a booth far away from the dance crowd.

For years now, they've been coming to this club every once in a while. Although the team changes their routine daily—from driving to work differently to using lots of different routes for their jogs or other things—they go to the same bar almost every time.

As a LAPD Detective, he'd never had to change his routines and only changed them after he got shot. It's relaxing for him to know that he has at least one thing, aside from his friends, that's permanent and most likely won't change. And he really likes their meeting spot as well.

"I'm buying the first round. What do you want?" Callen asks, already standing to get their drinks. "Beer," Sam says, and we all agree with him, so Callen moves off.

Deeks is sitting on one end of the booth next to Kensi, who's looking around and doesn't join in on the conversation they're having. "Kens?" he whispers when Callen's back with their beers, "your drink's there, partner." He nudges her shoulder and smiles at her. "Where are you, Fern?"

"I'm here, Deeks," she tells him, confused, "I'm talking to you."

He shakes his head, chuckling. "Physically, yeah, but where are you in your mind? What are you thinking about?" She starts to answer but he cuts her off again, "And no, we're not talking at all."

"Deeks..," she says in a tone he can't quite place and collects her thoughts before continuing, "Everything's good, partner. I've just been thinking about things… in my life. Things that will change someday."

He watches her for a moment, seeing the raw emotions on his partner's face.

"What do you mean, Kensi? What's going on?"

"It's nothing important, Deeks. Just leave it."

He sighs because she clearly doesn't realize that she can talk with him about anything even when she thinks it's nothing worth mentioning.

"You know me. I won't just let it go. You're my partner and my best friend. Best friends can usually talk about everything. Like we used to."

"I..," she starts, but keeps quiet after that, "I don't know what to say here. I don't want to talk about this right now, please let it go or I'm out of here."

He shakes his head and takes a sip of his beer before he mutters that he needs another one.

Deeks leaves the table with a sad expression and white knuckles. He walks straight to the bar, ignoring all the girls who try to dance or talk with him.

* * *

She's feeling exhausted. She hates that she's not able to talk to him about what's going on.

Kensi just can't talk about it, although she knows that he knows the person and it's not a secret you'd have to kill for. Still, she can't talk about her feelings or fears.

Kensi never had anyone to talk to in her teenage years, and she never fully trusts anyone when it regards her family.

Deeks has met her mom, but she's only one part of the Feldman family. He clearly knows her, because no one can deny they're best friends. If she continues this path she may lose him as her best friend.

She watches him standing at the bar, waiting for their drinks. He talks to the bartender but he doesn't look at him. He mostly looks down and she sees his frown when he thinks no one else is looking. It hurts her that she did that to him.

It's not hard to talk to him. He's a good listener, although he talks twice as much as her in one day. Still, there are times when he knows that he should keep his mouth shut and just wait for her to open her mouth and talk to him. They usually happen when they're at each other's places or walking Monty on weekends. Or at stakeouts when he's not bored and she's not hungry.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He's sitting on her couch in her untidy living room. She's cleaned, so there are no empty pizza boxes or beer bottles on the table or the floor like the last time he was here—an amusement-filled evening two days before watching a game on herTV with Sam and Callen._

_But comparing his apartment and hers he's clearly the winner._   
_Turning on her TV, he flips through the channels to find something interesting—or rather a really crappy reality show to make fun of._

_He hears her doing something in the kitchen but can't quite make out the noise, because he's occupied with something he's noticed happening outside._

_"Kens," he whisper-shouts, "you gotta see this."_

_She knows he's trying to learn German and decides to engage him into some exercise, since she can speak it, too._

_"Was meinst du mit "das"? (What do you mean with "this"?)_

_He chuckles before he answers. "Auf deiner Straße streitet sich ein Paar." (A couple's fighting on your street.")_

_She exits the kitchen and stands next to him. "Good work, Shaggy, I'm proud of you. You're learning fast," she says, ruffling his hair._

_He grins at her and nudges her shoulder. "Watch."_

_"Why should I? It's like I'm invading their privacy, although there's not much left of it since they decided to take it outside," she says, amused and looks at the couple._

_She can't quite make out what they're saying, she just hears bits and pieces, but she's also not really listening to what they're saying. She watches their movements. The way the woman won't stop moving her hands when she's talking or how she looks more and more defeated when the guy starts in again. It's not that that guy is in any way intimidating or that he's seconds away from hurting her, it's just his whole personality that makes you respect him._

_She remembers why she thinks the scene is familiar. She witnessed it herself years ago when Jack returned._

_She bites her lower lip and moves away from the window and sits down on the couch. Deeks registers the movement and turns around with raised eyebrows, ready to ask why she'd leave something that funny, but immediately sobers up when he sees her._

_"Hey, hey, hey, what's up, princess?" he quickly asks while sitting down next to her. "Too much drama for a day and you don't need that, too?"_

_She cracks a little at his attempt to lighten the mood. She thinks for a few more moments but then lifts her head up to look at him in her vulnerable state._

_"It's not that, Deeks. It's just... the scene just reminds me of my past. It happened in my own four walls, but this scene and how they acted looked so familiar to me and I couldn't bear to look at it anymore." She stops there to gather her thoughtsand Deeks doesn't try to say anything witty or change the subject. He keeps still and gives her his full attention._

_"When Jack and I fought, we were like them. A lot of temper and not afraid to show it. We were shouting at each and never backed down just like the couple outside. But every time he spoke I made myself little and became uncertain. He never tried to hit me or anything but he can talk really well and you just feel defeated when he finds the right words. We always made up, though," she says, grinning and he chuckles, too. "TMI, Kens."_

_"Sometimes it's just weird thinking about what if. What if I could've helped him, what if he'd stayed. But then I would've probably never met you or our team and that's something I wouldn't trade for anything."_

_He thinks about her words. "Do you still love him?" he asks, softly._

_She didn't even think about the answer. "No. He has a special place but there's no love anymore."_

_He smiles at her response, deep down realizing that was what he wanted to hear from her. Deeks hands her over the recently opened beer bottle and shares his feelings, too._

_"I'm glad it didn't work out. Don't get me wrong, I hate that you got hurt, but I'm glad you're part of my family and part of our team. Maybe you would've never joined NCIS, and I can't imagine you being a housewife or some secretary. We love you just the way you are… food addiction or not," he ends his speech._

_She smiles at him and clinks her bottle with his. "To best friends."_

_He grins and nods. "To us."_

* * *

How is he doing this? He's called her out on what she's doing, and in a matter of minutes she wants to spill her guts to him after shutting him out for what? A few weeks? He's incredible.

Kensi makes her decision then and there. She quickly stands up and walks to him, blocking his way to their table where the others are patiently waiting.

"What do you want?" he asks, a little bit annoyed. "Saying goodbye, because you have to go but not telling me where to? I don't need that, Kens," he continues, showing her he's hurt by her actions.

She takes a deep breath before answering. "No. Well, technically yes, but since you're the one saying goodbye to them, I'm gonna say no."

He looks confused. "I'm sorry. What?"

She chuckles. "I think we need to talk and I won't talk about this here. I wanna go home. Can you please just say yes and put these on table and leave with me?"

He nods and pushes himself off the bar. "You'd think you want to get laid, the way you try to take me home with you, Fern," he says, amused.

Deeks quickly sets the orders down and puts on his sweater. "Sorry guys, but Kensalina wants to go home and I'll be stuck here if I don't leave with her. I'll see you guys later."

They say their goodbyes and he walks to the exit. "Let's leave before they remember we didn't carpool and start to ask questions."

They drive to her place separately and she leaves the door open so he can walk in when he arrives. A minute after she enters the apartment, he comes in and sits down on the couch after closing the door.

"I'm ready," he tells her.

She gets a six-pack of beer and sits down next to him.

"The way I acted has everything to do with my family."


	8. Best friends II

Previously

"What do you want?" he asks, a little bit annoyed. "Saying goodbye, because you have to go but not telling me where to? I don't need that, Kens," he continues, showing her he's hurt by her actions.

She takes a deep breath before answering. "No. Well, technically yes, but since you're the one saying goodbye to them, I'm gonna say no."

He looks confused. "I'm sorry. What?"

She chuckles. "I think we need to talk and I won't talk about this here. I wanna go home. Can you please just say yes and put these on table and leave with me?"

He nods and pushes himself off the bar. "You'd think you want to get laid, the way you try to take me home with you, Fern," he says, amused.

Deeks quickly sets the orders down and puts on his sweater. "Sorry guys, but Kensalina wants to go home and I'll be stuck here if I don't leave with her. I'll see you guys later."

They say their goodbyes and he walks to the exit. "Let's leave before they remember we didn't carpool and start to ask questions."

* * *

After leaving the club, she hesitates a little, not because she's afraid of telling but because she doesn't know what to do now.

Kensi has her best friend right in front of her, patiently waiting for her to decide how to continue. He shoots her a smile, the kind that can make her whole day. It's the one he reserves for her. He shows her without words that he's there and they can get back to how they were before.

She responds with one of her own and begins the walk to her SRX, parked behind his red Malibu.

"I need to do something," she thinks, "to show him I'm grateful for his silent support. For being patient with me even though I haven't been the best friend for the last few weeks."

She stops in her tracks and turns before running in his direction, surprising him a little.

He hears her calling his name and the second he turns around, her body collides with his engulfed in a tight bear hug. Her head lies in the crook of his neck and he can understand the words she's saying clearly, although she's speaking them quickly. "I'm sorry, Deeks. Sorry, sorry, sorry. It wasn't fair to you and everyone else and my attitude must have been horrible and I'm.. sorry and you're right."

She mumbles the last few words to him and hopes he doesn't pick them up. While she's talking, he wraps his arms around her, too, and hugs her back.

"You surprised me, Fern. This is nice, you know. If you lower your hands a few more inches you can grab my butt," he comments, breaking the tension.

She draws back a little to hit him on the shoulder. "Idiot."

He chuckles and pulls her closer again. "Thank you, but you didn't need to do that. I was hurt because you didn't wanna talk to me, but I know you and you need your time."

He lets go of her and they lock eyes. "Your place, right?" He sees her nod. "I'll meet you there." Deeks walks away but stops before getting in his car. "Hey Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm telling the guys that you said I was right about something, right?" He says with a laugh, waiting for her comment.

"When did I say you were right?" she asks, like those words had never come out of her mouth.

"Like two minutes ago?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answers innocently, before chuckling and shutting the door.

He smiles to himself and leaves as well.

* * *

They drive to her place separately and she leaves the door open so he can walk in when he arrives. A minute after she enters the apartment, he comes in and sits down on the couch after closing the door.

"I'm ready," he tells her.

She gets a six-pack of beer and sits down next to him.

"The way I acted has everything to do with my family."

"Your family? Is it your mum? Is she okay?"

He asks with concern, and she smiles slightly at this. "Yes, she's perfect. Really missing the blonde detective with the cooking skills, though."

"Guess I need to make a visit soon. You'll tag along, right?" he asks.

Her smile fades then and she takes a sip of her beer, looking to the left outside her window.

"Kens," her partner whispers and she locks eyes with him, "what is it you're afraid to tell me?"

"I-my mom.. God, this is so stupid!" she says and stands up, walking around the apartment. "I had dinner with her and after we talked about y- some stuff, she revealed to me that I have siblings. Two, to be exact. Robert and Jason. Jason was born five years after I left and Robert two years later."

He's grinning and can't help but laugh. "That's your secret? I thought you were ill, deathly ill. But Kens, isn't it amazing? You have siblings! You not only got your mom back, but much more."

"Don't laugh, Deeks! This is not something to laugh over!"

He's confused and can't understand where she's going with this. His childhood wasn't great, and if he found out he had a long-lost sibling, he'd be thrilled and excited. Deeks realizes by the look on her face that she's hurt and he can only speculate why. Maybe it's the same fear she's had for her whole life. The fear of opening up to new people. Trusting them.

"What's your problem with it, Kens?" he says quietly, stopping behind her before wrapping his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. He rests his head on her shoulder. They both look out the window, enjoying the silence for a while. She's tapping against his hand with her fingers, before ghosting her fingers over his arm.

"Tell me, Kens."

She turns around in his arms and hugs him back before she finds her voice again. "The thought of siblings isn't what's making me act like this. I quite like the feeling I get when I think about them. I… um… actually used OPS to look for some photos of them," she tells him and they both laugh.

They sit down on the couch again and he gives her the burger he brought along. They eat and talk about silly things before they continue.

"What do they look like?"

"Same hair color as me, they're tall, handsome, look a lot like my mom. They seem very smart and down to earth," she tells him, smiling.

"Don't you see it, Kens? From what I'm hearing you want to meet them really badly. Who wouldn't? Your brothers sound like amazing people. Maybe even competition for my looks." She laughs at his last statement and hits him in the shoulder.

"It's not that I don't want to meet them, but why did she tell me now? It's been six months since the day I went to her house after our case. She could have told me then or three months ago but she waited half a year? Something could have happened with me and -"

Deeks interrupts her. "You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, Kens. That's in my job description. I'd rather die for you than let you get hurt."

"Deeks..," she whispers. "don't say that! You're not dying either. But that's another problem! What if something had happened to you? Then you'd have never met them."

He seems confused and she answers him before he asks. "You're one of the most important parts of my life and I need you to meet them. I mean, if you didn't know, you're my best friend."

He chuckles. "Who wouldn't? I know all your dirty little secrets, Kens. I'm part of them."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up."

"So… you're saying you're angry and don't want to see your mother again because she held onto that secret for a few months?" He sees her nodding and continues. "What are you doing right now? You might be shutting your family out. Something could happen to you tomorrow while working on a case. You keep your distance because you're afraid they'll hurt you, but that's not what they wanna do. They want to meet their big sister. And her handsome partner." He grins after adding the last part and sees she's thinking about what he just told her.

She frowns. "You're right. Anything could happen any day. I need to get over my fear of getting abandoned." Kensi looks at him and smiles. "You showed me it's worth letting people in, after all," she tells him and kisses his cheek. "Thanks for being you, partner."

"You're welcome, Fern."

She jumps up from the couch to grab her phone, which is still on the kitchen table. Before dialing she turns around. "You'll tag along, right? I need my best friend there."

"We'll go there together. Just don't leave me alone with your brother's girlfriends. I'm known as a ladies' man."

She laughs and holds the phone to her ear. "I'll make sure they know you're unavailable."


	9. Read all about it

"Are we still on for tonight, Kens?"

Today is Kensi's birthday and I've been planning the day for weeks. The evening will be perfect, well, at least, I hope so. My chances aren't that bad that Kensi will like it. Everything's she loves is there - action, food and good company.

"Huh, what?" Kensi asks from behind her desk, munching a donut.

The weather is good today. No clouds anywhere and the sun is warm and welcoming. We didn't do much today, just finished up interrogations for our now closed case, but otherwise we just did paperwork.

"It's your birthday, princess and I told you I've got a surprise for you."

"I know, I know," she chuckles before continuing, "I was distracted."

"By my amazing looks, huh?" I say, laughing.

Oh, that smirk again. "Yeah, your amazing look must have been it, Shaggy," she says and walks over to me to hit me and answer me right away. "And yes, I'm still on for tonight. Seven thirty, right?" she says, smiling at me.

"You're gonna like it, Fern."

"Sure, Shaggy," she says, "cause you know what I want."

I stand up and lean onto my desk. "You want me," I say, chuckling, "so take me." I open up my arms.

I've watched her and I've gotten to know her and even if she doesn't want to believe it, then I let her but I know what she's craving. I know her favorite sweets and her favorite movie, the show she watches the most. I know my partner and best friend.

That's the reason I know she will love tonight.

"In your dreams, Deeks," she says in response to my open arms, laughing. She's already ready to go home and says goodbye to everyone who's still in the bullpen.

"Happy birthday again, partner," I say, smiling at her before watching her walk out of the mission.

"Hey buddy," I say, while opening the door. I hear his bark and see him running to me. I kneel down and begin patting him. "You're gonna be alone tonight 'cause I got a date-let's get a better word for it-a birthday evening just the two of us. Maybe she's gonna come by later, we'll see."

I stand up, feed him and refill the water bowl, and change into my clothes for the night - dark jeans and a white shirt and a matching black jacket,

It's 7:15 pm now, so I have to go to be 5 min early like I want to be. I check everything again. Present? Check. Chocolate? Check. Purse? Check.

I say goodbye to Monty and am soon driving through the still-busy streets of LA. It's a short way to the beach, our location to meet, but in the city of angels it could take a little longer.

I look at the clock and see that it's almost seven fifteen, so I get out of my car and lean against the car door, with music still on. The waves are great tonight and I see people at the beach, enjoying the sun and chatting with friends, but today this is not where I am going to be.

I look at my watch again and my disappointment only rises more. My watch reads 8 pm now. Right now the movie that I wanted to take Kensi starts. It was a classic, but Kensi loved the movie and one of the cinema in the city is playing it tonight.

I get back into my car, looking at the ocean. I close the door and lay my head against the window. Why didn't she come? What happened? I check my phone again. Nothing. Not a message or missed call from Kensi, saying she'll be there soon. I sent her a message earlier, asking when she will arrive and that's the result.

I start my car and slowly back out of the parking space. Should I drive by her house? Checking up and see what kept her? NO! Why should I?

She didn't come. Period. She just didn't and that hurts.

Pulling into my drive way, my mood gets better. At least someone wants to spend time with me. I climb out and unlock my door. Monty's already appearing and welcoming me with barks and encircling me.

"Didn't go well, buddy. She didn't even bother to show up," I explain my early arriving, get a beer for myself while doing it, and fall back into the couch.

I pat my thigh and let him crawl into my lap, with his paws on the other thigh. I zip through the channels but can't find anything to watch, so I settle with the news to catch up.

I've been staring at my phone for the last 5 minutes. The show ended thirty minutes ago and I have nothing else to distract myself with. I'm in a conflict with myself. My job as a partner is to make sure everything's ok. But we're not at work and outside of it we're friends and tonight she stood me up and didn't come.

My protectiveness takes over my feelings and so my phone's already pressed against my ear.

She answers and starts talking. "Hey partner," she says, sounding a little bit unsure or caught.

"Hey Kens… everything okay with you? You didn't show up and you didn't answer my message, too. I kinda got curious and it took the upper hand."

She didn't talk for a few seconds and I could hear people talking in the background. Where is she?

"I'm so sorry Deeks. I meant to call you. My mom came by and really wanted to go out with me and celebrate my birthday. She didn't no for an answer. Can we reschedule? You didn't plan anything big, did you?"

"Nah, enjoy your time with her," I say, a bit disappointed, "I'll see you tomorrow. Say hi to your mom."

"She said she wants to see you again," she says, chuckling, "Gotta go now. Bye," she says before hanging up.

"Bye," I say into the dead phone.

Her mother. I can't be mad at her when she's with her mom. But she forgot to call me? How can someone forget to call the one they were supposed to meet later and worked with the person all day. Maybe she really didn't want to come and that was just a lucky coincidence. No. She wouldn't, wouldn't she?

At least she should get the notes. I planned the whole thing for weeks. Checked restaurants, looked through paper, etc. It's kinda mean, I guess, but she really just could've said she already had plans with her mom.

**Kensi POV**

It really was fun with my mom. We talked and caught up and we went to an Indian restaurant and they have the best food ever there. I didn't mean to forget to tell Deeks, but it just slipped my mind.

Deeks sounded disappointed when I talked to him. But what did Deeks expect? That I tell my mother I have a date with my partner from work? She's been suspicious about us since she met him. He said he didn't plan anything big, and we always can eat burgers and drink beer on our movie nights.

We separated 20 minutes ago and I'm almost home. I should call him and ask if he wants to come by. The night is still early-ish. When I pull into my driveway and my headlights illuminate my house I see things laying in front of my door. Maybe a neighbor dropped off a packet for me.

I exit my car, close it, and walk over. There's an envolope with my name on it. I know that handwriting. Deeks was here. What's all this?

I pick up the things and make my way inside. I let my things fall to the floor and turn on the TV while I plop onto the couch.

"This could be interesting," I say, and open the envelope to find a letter in it. "Here I thought I'd get tickets," I say, chuckling to myself.

"Okay, what did he write:

Hey Fern, happy birthday, for the probably tenth time today ;). First of all, the presents are still waiting for you. Now the important stuff. I can't be mad at you for celebrating your birthday with your mom, hell, I mean it's your mother :)

What's bothering me is that you didn't just tell her but as I know you, my kick ass partner always has a reason for it ;) (Probably thought your goofy partner didn't plan anything, except for beer and burgers)

"That's what I thought, but now I'm not sure anymore," I say again. I realize I've been talking to myself for the last 10 minutes and chuckle. "I need a pet to talk to."

Forgetting to update me is ok, just don't do it again.

Open the other things, in one of them is a coupon for a donut ;)

Your partner, Shaggy.

PS: You would have loved it.

What? What is this? I sit up and grab the box and open it. What I see shocks me. There are notes, a lot of notes. And brochures. I take one of the notes and begin to read it.

8 pm - Cinema (What movie?)

9.45 pm Dinner

11 pm let's see what Kensi wants

I take some other notes and read through them. They get more specific and I slowly realize what this is. This is what we would have done if I had shown up. He looked through all those things to find this movie. He found a really great restaurant and I know it's hard to get a table there.

Oh my god.

**Deeks POV**

I pick the phone and check my caller ID. Obviously Kensi got home.

"Hey Fern," I say.

"Deeks… I'm glad you picked up. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know why I didn't tell her. I didn't want her to be suspicious, I guess. You planned all this and I... Deeks, why did you do that?"

"Slow down, Kens. You wanna know why I did it? Cause I wanted to and you deserved it. I mean, spending extra time with my partner is awesome. Kens, it's us and you're mom is cool. She would have wished you fun and let you go but no, that's not what happened. You were a chicken."

"That's not fair Deeks, you know it's hard for me," she says, defending herself.

"It's me, Kensi, and it's your mother and we are the people you mean the most to. She wouldn't have minded coming tomorrow."

"I…" she began, "you're right. And no, I won't repeat that sentence just because you wanna hear it again," she says, smiling over the phone before becoming serious.

"Can we have the evening some other time, Marty?" she says vulnerable.

"There's always Christmas or Thanksgiving or next year," I say, joking.

"We don't do cinema at thanksgiving," she says, chuckling.

"Whatever you say, Kiki."

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"You bet you will."

"Night, Deeks."

"Night, princess."

"Deeks..."

"Kensi..." I say, mocking her.

"You're an idiot."

"Why, thank you."

"Deeks," she says, laughing, "I try to be serious here. Give Monty a kiss from me… and Deeks? I already love it." she says and hangs up, not giving me a chance to answer.

I put the phone on the table with a smile, looking around for Monty. "Monty, come here, mommy says hi and told me to give you a k- I'll stay with a rub. I'm gonna give you a belly rub."


	10. Christmas Trip

"So partner, are you joining me on Christmas? I planned to go to Lake Tahoe and want my partner with me," he says, smiling at her from the other side of the tree they're decorating in the mission.

It's one week until their Christmas break. The people are busy buying Christmas gifts, food for their upcoming Christmas dinner or just relaxing in the sun—and although it's December and some parts of the world are covered in snow, surfing is still no problem.

Marty Deeks is one of those guys who bought all the gifts in November already. He even made a list. He got almost everything he wrote down. He got some very nice, antique tea set for Hetty, which he almost didn't buy because he's still hurt by her actions of last year.  
To find something Callen doesn't have was easy, because a) he still needs furniture and b) he's a lot like Deeks and Deeks knew what men like him want.  
That's why he asked his friend Kip for tickets to a game.  
Now, finding a gift for Sam was a different thing. He has almost everything. A family, and a full-furnitured house. That's why Deeks bought a book about something Sam had been talking about for the last few months.

After Kensi's present last Christmas, he needed a very special present or two.

He still can't get over her gift because it revealed so, so much.

On a Saturday in late November, he planned to spend the whole day to find a gift for Kensi—luckily, he didn't need all day.

During the day he also had the idea to invite her to go to Lake Tahoe with him, this time just them.

That's what brings him here today.

"If you don't have time I'll understand, but Monty didn't see you much last week, so I think you owe him."

Deeks sees her mouth curving into a grin. "I almost wanted to say no, but after you mentioned the debt I owe my boy I can't say no, right?" she asks, smiling happily.

He chuckles. "No, you most definitely can't. I planned to leave the 22nd around noon, is that okay for you?"

She answers right away. "Sounds good. Don't forget my donuts and coffee, sugar."

They end up needing more time than they thought to finish decorating the tree but they have fun with it.

Deeks even gets to touch Kensi inappropriately at work. She wants to put the star on top of the tree, but is still too short. That's why she needs Deeks to assist her.

"Deeks, can you help me?"

He has his last ornament in his hands and places it on the tree before looking up.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I can't reach the top, can you help me?"

Marty Deeks isn't surprised at her question. In the past year they've grown even closer, but still haven't kissed, at least not yet. He plans to change it in Lake Tahoe.

After her present last year, they've been more open about everything. Even about their attraction to each other.

"You don't even have to ask me," he jokes with her, "I always want to touch you."

Kensi can't help but laugh at his cheesy, flirty comment.

"Now help me, will you?" she asks and steps closer to him.

He takes a deep breath before he wraps his arms around her legs and lifts her up. He can feel her hand gripping his shoulder and shudders a little because it still amazes him that she's opened up to him and the fact that she's the most beautiful woman doesn't help either.

She puts the star on top of it and looks down at it from where she is and is proud of what they did. Now she even gets snow on Christmas.

Kensi strokes through his wavy blonde hair to get him out of the daze he's in.

"I'm done partner, you can let me down now."

He nods and slowly puts her on the ground but doesn't let her out of his space yet. "We did pretty well, right?" he asks while he has his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She hits him slowly afterwards and moves out of his hold. "We did," she says, smiling.

He turns around and sees the guys walking in and stopping at the tree beside them. "Exercising already, huh?" Callen jokes and chuckles.

"Shut up, G," Sam says but teases them even more when he continues, "don't remember that we don't know those lovebirds have a dog together."

Deeks raises his eyebrows at that. "Monty is my dog."

Callen and Sam turn their heads to him and say in unison, "Keep telling yourself that."

Deeks turns around and murmurs something under his breath no one understands because Eric is calling them to OPS.

22nd December 2014

On my way. Did you pack everything? - D

Did you get my favorite donuts? - K

You know it. See you in five, Fern. - D

Kensi, to her own surprise, has finished packing already and is only waiting for Deeks to pick her up. She's beyond excited. She gets to spend days alone with Deeks and do anything she likes. She plans on beating Deeks in snowboarding. If she's brave enough, she'll even wear that little Christmas-y lingerie she packed.

She wonders if he's wearing her present from last year on this trip. He doesn't wear it often, but she knows he still has it. Kensi decides to wait for him outside. After checking that everything is unplugged and that no light is on anymore, she goes outside, carrying one suitcase.

His car is on her street now and she waits until he parks before she stands up. She sees Monty in the back and already knows he'll freak out the moment she's in the car.

He gets out of his car and greets her with a kiss on the cheek before putting her suitcase in the backseat.

"Lets go," he says, already on his side of the car again.

Kensi sits down on the passenger seat and Monty is attacking her with kisses and licks. She laughs and tries to keep him away from her face, which is nearly impossible.

"I missed you, too," she says while she scratches him behind his ears.

They're driving for about thirty minutes with Monty fast asleep in the backseat, when she spots it. Her Christmas present.

"You're wearing it," she whispers, surprised, "I didn't think I'd see it again anytime soon."

He smiles and twirls the silver ring before answering her. "It's Christmas and the team isn't watching us. Best time to wear it."

Kensi smiles and watches him, while biting her lip. "Do you think they would suspect that I gave it to you?"

"I don't know and I'm really not in the mood to find out."

"Okay, but it definitely looks good on you."

He looks at her, laces their fingers, and smiles. "I know."

They continue holding hands the whole trip up to Lake Tahoe while talking and laughing with each other.

They arrive in the late afternoon. He booked two rooms, but they have a connection door, because a man can dream.

He lets Monty out first before carrying all their stuff into their respective rooms.

"Thanks, partner." Kensi smiles at him. "Up for a snowball fight?

He runs to his room and pulls out his jacket and pants he brought. "The one out the door first can throw the first snowball."

Deeks ends up winning the first round, even though he wasn't the one to throw the first snowball. "You cheeky something," he'd yelled out, "that calls for payback."

They play in the snow for the next twenty minutes before he tries a different tactic. He quickly forms more balls and picks them up before walking towards her.

She sees him and doesn't let him out of her sight but lets him come closer until he's standing in front of her. Kensi had so much fun and didn't think he would pull such a move. He lets all of the snowballs fall and pushes her so she falls in the snow and he quickly places himself on top, gripping her arms to keep them down before smirking down at her.

She opens her mouth in shock at what he did, but can't help but laugh at his ridiculously happy grin. "That was your plan all along, right? Getting on top of me."

"All along, missy."

She thinks for a short time before she replies, "You should know I like to be on top." With all the power she can master, she rolls over and has Deeks pinned down now.

Her now free hands are full of snow she plans to put on Marty's face. "You should never try to play dirty, babe," she jokes, "you can't win."

"You're wrong."

"Yeah, tell me why," she says, grinning.

He turns serious then. "You're here with me, I don't even care about who's on top." Kensi lets the snow fall out of her hands and melts on the inside. "Marty…" she whispers.

She sees him looking down and places her hands on his face.

He takes a deep breath. "Ooh oh oh, cold. It's really cold." Lacing their fingers together again, he lays them against her chest before placing one hand around her neck and pulling her in.

Their noses touch slightly and he's grinning. "I think you know a way to warm me up, right?"

Even though she really, really wants to kiss him, she still wants payback. That's why she turns them around, places her now warmer hands on his neck and pulls him closer until they're almost kissing, before she turns further around and presses his face into the snow.

Deeks jumps up and looks dumbfounded. "Damn Kensi, that's cold, why would you do that?"

She grins and stands up, too. "Payback, baby," she answers and takes his hand before pulling him back inside.

Kensi stands in the doorway to the patio and looks outside. She hears him coming out of the bathroom after his shower and waits for him to stand next to her. Instead of doing that, he wraps his arms around her from behind and places his head on her shoulder. "Are you warm enough?"

She snuggles more into his arms. "I am now," she answers him, smiling. Kensi feels him smiling against her neck and laces their fingers together and feels the silver ring cool on her fingers.

"It's amazing here, Deeks. Thank you."

Monty is now sitting at their side and she turns around and snuggles into Deeks's chest because she's cold and his scent is amazing.

"You're one part of this already amazing trip."

She looks at him places her hands behind his neck again. "But you planned all this. And I think you deserve a little thank you."

He grins because he already knows what she's planning. "I think so, too. But before you get naked, can I kiss you first?"

"Oh my god," she says, giggling into his chest, "you're unbelievable."

"I know. I'm also impossible to resist," he whispers, moving closer until their noses are touching again.

She nods and moves even closer. "One thing I can agree on."

"Good," he says and kisses her with all the love he has.

They stop kissing after a few minutes and press their foreheads together. "Wow." He only nods to show her he agrees.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Deeks, can we eat now?"

He answers her, smirking. "Why did I know that was coming?"

"Because my partner knows me best," she answers, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I talked to my beta comehomeziva (she's an amazing one) and we decided that compiling my oneshots would be better and look nicer than having them flying around like snowflakes.  
> 


End file.
